You Don't Scare Me
by finnickodairlover
Summary: Isa needs Peter's help. First it was Maria and now the Romanians. Can she win against her biggest enemies? Are they really her enemies or is it something far greater than they can imagine? Will she be able to win with love and determination? The bond of a soulmate is strong, but can it overcome your toughest obstacles? Join Isa, Peter, Jasper, and the Volturi for this wild ride.
1. The Meeting

**Disclaimer: Twilight is not my sandbox, just my sandcastle to play with. This is going to be confusing at times, but I promise it will make sense eventually. Anyone reading my other fanfic, sorry I've lost my muse but I'm working on it!  
**

* * *

At the age of 22, you think you haven't seen anything in the world and most people are right, but I, I have seen EVERYTHING. By that I mean I have seen vampires walk this Earth and I have seen people shift into horse-sized wolves. I even know for a fact that Children of the Moon are, in fact, real too. I have seen it all. Most people would call me crazy or call me a liar, but it is the truth.

* * *

So, here I am at this bar in Texas, celebrating my graduation from college. I have a master's degree in writing and have a talent manager for my first book already. Well, I'm sitting here drinking some Jack when the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, and I instantly turn towards the door and stare into the bright red eyes of the world's most dangerous predator. He looked completely shocked when I turned around and looked right at him and now he looks perturbed.

_Holy shit, how did I **ever **think Edward was an Adonis? Fucking pheromones! I have just seen the most gorgeous man in the world. 6 foot 2, broad shouldered but with a lean musculature. That strong jaw lone and his hair, holy shit he and Jasper could be twins almost! He has on cowboy boots, boot cut worn jeans and a plaid shirt. It looked every bit the cowboy I wish he was. Now if only I had a cowboy hat to complete my ultimate fantasy..._

I'm broken out of my fantastical internal ramblings when I catch him making his way through the crowd straight to me. _I'm not scared of you_, I thought. I just sat there with my arms crossed over my chest confidently with an eyebrow raised. When he gets to my quiet little table in the corner he sits down across from me. He looks at me uneasily at first since he can tell I'm not fully human and then he puts on a mask of cool indifference.

"Can I help you?" I sneered at him. He looked shocked by my attitude before he got this mischievous twinkle in his eye and a grin on his face_, which only made him more handsome_. He leaned in close to me and blew out a breath on my face. _Don't fall for it, don't fall for it_, I chanted in my head. I cannot believe he would try to dazzle me! It doesn't even work on me since I'm not exactly human but if I could be dazzled he would be the one to do it.

"Oh I think you could help me in _a lot _of ways, but I don't think you're up for it darlin'." he said. Oh, he wants to play, eh? Hahahahaha, well two can play that game. "Oh really? I think it would surprise you, the things I could do." I purred seductively. _Now I've got you_, I thought seeing the shock on his face.

"Who are you?" he asked. "Bella, Isabella Swan, and you are?" i asked. "The name is Peter darlin', Peter Whitlock." he winked at me.

"Captain Peter Whitlock, what a coincidence. I've been lookin' forward to meetin' you, although I never thought I would find you back here in Texas? Anyway I need your help to find a...friend of mine." I replied coolly, belying my shock.

"What are you and how do you know about me? Why would you need _my_ help?" he asked, not trying to mask his shock at all. "I was born 'fully' human, but around the age of 18, right after I graduated, I was kidnapped by this psychotic bitch who thought it was fun to bite me then suck all the venom out. Too bad you can never get all of it out and with so many bites, I'm barely a fourth-human now, but I escaped and she and all of her newborns are dead. I know about you because the person I'm lookin' for told me about you and he is in danger, Peter I need you to help me find Jasper." I stated confidently.

"Jasper? What do you mean he is in danger? He can take care of himself and how would you know if he was anyway?" he asked skeptically. This is going to be a lot harder than I initially thought if he won't even trust me. _That's not good, he should trust me unconditionally._ I sighed heavily. _Great,_ I thought, _now I'm gonna have to tell him everything and this was something I was not lookin' forward too._ _Well, here goes nothing._

"It all started in junior year when I went to live with my father in Forks, Washington..."


	2. Explanation Part I

**Disclaimer: Not my sandbox, just my sandcastle. Sorry about the long wait to those reading my other story. Next chapter will be up by the end of this week. Reviews make a happy author and I love feedback and suggestions! Thanks! (;**

* * *

Last time: "It all started in junior year when I went to live with my father in Forks, Washington..."

"My mother had just gotten remarried to a young minor league baseball player, who had to travel a lot. I knew she missed him when she stayed home with me, so I offered to go live with my dad. I didn't like the fact that I was moving away from the Phoenix sun, but I wanted my mother to be happy."

"You're a good person." Peter replied. _Yeah,_ I thought, _if only you knew._ I just smirked at him. "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Anyway, on my first day of school I saw _them_ for the first time. The Cullens, all adopted by the good doctor and his wife, according to the school gossip. I didn't believe that, because I could feel something different about them. I had biology with Edward after lunch and when I came the only open seat was next to him so I had to take it. He froze up immediately and his eyes were pitch black. I had no idea what was wrong at the time, but later found out I was his singer." I continued.

"You were his _singer_ and he didn't try to kill you? You are one lucky little girl Isabella." Peter replied.

"Yeah, I thought so too. That weekend, I went out with some friends to LaPush beach on the reservation to go surfing. I met up with an old friend who told me about the legends of his tribe being descendant from wolves, and about the cold ones. I automatically thought of the Cullens when he said that, especially since he mentioned them in the legend. The next day I was going to ask Edward about it but he wasn't there and didn't show up until two weeks later."

"The week he showed up in class, he actually talked to me and apologized for his rude behavior. I really didn't care too much, but I accepted anyway and we became tentative friends. That weekend I went out with some friends to help them shop for prom and I wandered off on my own to a bookstore. Coming out of the store I was cornered by five men when a Volvo pulled up and Edward stepped out and scared them off, before taking me to dinner and then home. He told me he could hear their thoughts and he was really cold temperature wise too."

"The next week at school, it was really icy and this van almost hit me, but Edward had gotten there and saved me, although he was on the other side of the parking lot. It was then that I knew for certain that he was a vampire. I told him that and that it didn't bother me, and he introduced me to his family as his girlfriend since I said yes."

"Why would you want to be with Prudeward? That is nasty. What were you thinking?" Peter questioned, aghast.

"I have no idea, but anyway one weekend we went to play baseball, well they played and I tried to keep up, when three nomads came into the clearing. The leader, James wanted me and it started this big debacle and he was killed in the end, I even have the visible scar to prove it. Everything went back to normal after that until my eighteenth birthday. I got a paper cut and Jasper 'attacked' me, the thing was that he wasn't attacking me; he was protecting me from Edward, only no one else saw it that way. No one else knew he was my great-great grandfather from my mom's side of the family either though."

"Wait a minute. You are a descendant of Jasper? The same one that was in the Southern Wars with me?" Peter asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, the one and only. Back to the story, Edward's family packed up and left and he left a week after that after breaking my heart in one of the cruelest ways possible. Bastard. I'm over it now but I was a mess for months then my best friend Jake came to me after he had transformed into a huge ass wolf and told me about Victoria."

"How could you be friends with a shape-shifter? You're human and they can be dangerous when they are new to that life. Those things reek to high heaven too. I've met some before and we are actually friends somehow." Peter replied.

"He has always been my best friend and always will be. Anyhow, I told them everything they needed to know about Victoria and I was even made an honorary pack member. We had just formulated a plan when she kidnapped and tortured me. I actually escaped by myself and killed her for myself when the pack showed up and killed all her newborns. They were impressed and freaked out that I could kill a vampire that I started researching." I paused there. "Do you know what I found out? Charlie, the man who I called my dad for eighteen years, was not my biological father. Do you know who is? Caius Volturi."

"What? That's impossible! We can't have kids!" Peter nearly shouted.

"No, women can't have kids. There is absolutely nothing wrong with the males' sperm. If they have sex with a human woman, they can get her pregnant. It is very difficult to come out of the labor alive without being turned, but somehow my mother did and I did not show any signs of being a vampire until I was bitten by James, and it wasn't much. Victoria's bites brought out a lot more but I am still slightly human until I am turned fully."

"Oh God, I feel like I have a headache but I can't have one. Ugh, all the things you are saying are impossible, yet here you sit before me and I can even tell that you aren't fully human. This is just crazy, complete and utter insanity, yet you are proof. I just, I...go ahead and continue and I won't interrupt again until you stop. I'm sorry for my little outburst too; it's just that this is unbelievable but go ahead. I want to know everything else." Peter cooled off and I looked at him warily before continuing my tale.

"After killing Victoria, I informed the pack that I was fine and I was going to Italy. They told Charlie that I was going to finish my schooling there and he bought it easily. They wished me well and I left for Italy. Once there, it took me no time at all to find Volterra. Luckily Renee had made me learn Italian growing up, so it is a second language to me. Finding a vampire willing to take me to the castle was a piece of cake. Unfortunately I ended up with the tour group. The castle was beautiful, yes, but I had a feeling I knew exactly what was going to happen to those poor, unsuspecting humans. I thought it would be fun to taunt the vampire who tried to take a bite out of me, so I decided to do just that. Alec was the one who approached me. I had studied up on all the members of the Volturi from a journal left by Carlisle in the Cullen house. It was quite comical to see the looks on their faces when I started to name them by name and rattle off information about them." I smiled wistfully and thought back to that time.

*** Flashback ***

Alec advanced toward me, smirking, thinking that I was just like the other humans in the room, who were being slaughtered. I smirked back at him and he hesitated for a split second before trying to circle me, but I circled him too. At that point, the room had gone silent as everyone else had finished their meals and they were all trained on us. I widened my eyes innocently before asking him a question. "Do you really think that you want to even _try _to take a bite out of me Alec Jon Volturi? That's right; I know _exactly _who you are. I know who _all _of you are." I stated confidently.

"Who are you and how do you know about us human?" Aro asked completely dumbfounded.

"Well, that is a loaded question if I ever heard one. Where to begin, where to begin? Ah well my name is Isabella Marie Swan, but call me Izzy, Isa, or Iz. Do NOT call me Bella. I'm eighteen years old and human, more or less in my case. I know about you from your dear friend Carlisle. I was a temporary coven member until they abandoned me to the wolves, so to say. Actually it was a psychotic vampire with revenge on the brain and her small army of newborn vampires. I thought the 10 to 1 ratio was a little unfair, but what does the stupid human know? Apparently I know how to kill a vampire (Here I laughed menacingly and some of the lower guard flinched). Anyway when the Cullens left, they didn't exactly tell me that they were leaving and I looked through the house and stumbled upon a journal in Carlisle's study about the Volturi and I just knew I would need to know that information one day, so I took it and read it."

"You stole their private property?" Felix asked slowly.

"No," I replied. "I borrowed it because I returned it back to its original place of origin."

"I have a question. Well two actually. First, how did you know that you would need to know our information? Secondly, what exactly do you mean when you say you are more or _less _human?" Aro asked a little giddily. _Creepily if you ask me._

"Ah. I knew one of you were going to ask that question. Well I knew I would need to learn about you because, well, I just _knew. _I have always had a 'gift' for knowing certain things. 'Woman's intuition' my mother called it. That's not what it was though. It was a premature gift that I had while human, although I still am mostly. And now to the harder part. _*sigh heavily* _Marcus...can you tell me the bonds I share with the people in this room, _but _do not say it aloud, just think it." I explained.

(**Marcus's thoughts, **_**Izzy's thoughts**_)

**Can you hear me?**

_**Yes. **_

**You have a sister bond to Jane and Heidi. You have brother bonds to Demitri and Felix. And, hmm, you have uncle bonds with Aro and me. And, no this can't be right, a STRONG father bond with Caius. Why exactly is that? Oh and your bond with Alec is that of a mate, but not a soulmate. I have never seen anything like that. Would you care to explain it to me?**

_**Ah, the bond will Caius is so strong because he is my biologically father. Yes, that is right. My mother had an affair with him and had me from it; strangely I did not show any signs of vampirism until after I had been bitten, although the venom was sucked out. The bond with Alec is that of a mate because we are meant to help each other and love each other, but our souls are the same. As you know, soulmates are two halves of a whole and Alec and I have identical souls. It just was not meant to be. We will fall in love with each other, yes, it is inevitable, but we will help the other find our soulmate along the way. I do not know exactly how you will take this, but Didyme was your mate, not your soulmate. You have not met your soulmate yet, but she is a wonderful person and I know you will love her.**_

**How do you know all of this?**

_**Ah, my little gift of 'knowing things' told me. It's the same gift my soulmate has. But that is just a side effect of being half-human really. My real gift is that of a sponge. All I have to do is walk into a room with vampire who has powers and I automatically have them too. This power though, is one were I think of a power and I have it. It always comes in handy. **_

**You will be the most powerful vampire in existence. **

_**Do not worry, I would never hurt you uncle. I would love to rule, but only if offered and not because you are scared of me. I think we should get back to talking out loud. They are starting to get very anxious and some are annoyed, but I think that's just my father. We have SO much in common *mental chuckle*.**_

I took a deep breath and looked toward Caius, who had been watching our exchange angrily. I walked straight to him with my head raised high, and then I hugged him, much to the anticipation of everyone else, aside from Marcus, in the room. They were waiting for him to snap at me or kill me but he just stood there shocked.

I let go after a minute, looked into his eyes, smirked and said, "Hello father".

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Muahahahaha! You will have to wait for the rest of the flashback and explanation. I didn't expect for it to be this long really. This is 10 whole pages on word (with MLA formatting)! I think that is the longest chapter I have ever written. Read and Review! Your reviews really make my day, especially when you really put your thoughts into it. I will either dedicate a chapter to those who give a specific review or if there are a lot, a shout-out to all. Until next time, my lovelies! **


	3. Explanation Part II

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from **_**twilight**_** or its sequels. The plot is mine along with some possible OCs. *Any medical facts stated in this chapter are subjugation to possibly false logic. Although I did pass my honors anatomy class with an A, I did not learn about the reproductive system in detail, nor do I want to*. Let's just pretend they are true, eh?**

* * *

**Last time:** "Hello father".

*** Flashback continued ***

There were shouts of surprise, sharp intakes of breath, and some angry, disbelieving hisses around the room. I released my biological father and stepped away from him just enough to get a good look at his face. It held no expression like mine, but I could see everything I wanted to know in his eyes. From what I could see (and feel) from him he was shocked, overjoyed, guilty, remorseful, uncertain, curious, cautious, and dreadful. I did not need to read his mind to figure out why he felt those emotions since it was self-explanatory. I smiled at him, reassuringly, before I turned around.

"You do not believe me." I stated, unsurprised.

"Of course we don't believe you! Vampires can't have children and you are a human anyway! Even if we could have children, you wouldn't be a human!" Athenadora shouted. _Ah, my lovely step-mother,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Would anyone like me to explain how that is possible?" I asked patiently, with a bored expression plastered on my face, since I was bored.

"Yes please. I have heard of half-vampire babies before, but they are just legend. How fascinating to discover that it is true." Aro stated his voice full of wonderment.

"Yes it is, and please no one interrupt me while I'm talking. You wouldn't want to see what happens when I get angry. Now it is true that female vampires cannot have children, for their body must be alive to produce eggs and to acquire the necessary changes the body must undergo while sustaining another life inside of them. You know how human women can freeze their eggs? Well males can freeze sperm. Since male vampires are not alive and are cold, their bodies are the perfect temperature to preserve that sperm. Their sperm would only be released when their temperature is heated up to about that of a normal human. Having sex with a human female would heat them up and release the sperm. Since it has been inactive, it would be more potent and a human female would have an 80% of becoming pregnant if not ovulating and 99.9% chance if they are. My mother was ovulating at the time and it was, of course, before Caius married you Athenadora." I explained.

"Now I know for a fact that when this has happened before the mother dies because the baby would have to chew its way out since the placenta would have been vampire skin. I did not as I was born 'fully' human. My mother lived and she never knew what you were or anything like that. I am not fully human; my vampire characteristics just did not show until venom had entered my system." I finished with a sigh.

"How do you know all of this?" Aro asked.

"Ah, did you think that I would be a regular vampire when changed? Of course not. I have always had gifts even when I was just a little baby. I have always just 'known' things that cannot be explained by science. I could tell you right now the names of your parents and your siblings, the only drawback would be that if you asked for more information I cannot give it. I only know certain things and lots of it is useless but some of it gets saved for a rainy day, so to say."

"That is not your only gift though." Aro stated.

"No. My real gift is a sponge. All I have to do is walk into a room full of vampires and any power that I do not already have is now mine. It does not take the power away from the vampire and they would never know I took it unless I used it against them as there are no two powers alike. I can also will a power I want and I have it. I can keep the ones I want and 'erase' the ones I do not need anymore. Some of my powers are inactive right now as I must be a full vampire to be able to wield them." _I'm getting tired of explaining all of this, but if I don't do it now I will have to later so I might as well get everything out in the open._

"You will be very powerful Isabella." Caius finally said.

"Well I do come from the best. It would be insane to think I would not be." I smirked back at him.

"Isa would you care to explain to them what you explained to me about the bond you have with Alec?" Marcus questioned.

"I knew you would want to learn more about it Marcus. Do any of you know the difference between a mate and a soulmate? I did not think so. DNA is the most accurate example to use, even if it is not the same. Souls are somewhat like DNA as you cannot have the same DNA sequence as anyone else. Someone, however, could have a complementary sequence to you. That person, if we are talking about souls, would be your soulmate. However, unlike DNA, two people can have the same _exact_ soul. Only two people can have the same soul though. They would be mates. Mates help each other find their soulmates. Falling in love with your mate is inevitable however but it would just strengthen your bond. Not everyone has a mate, but if you have one then your soulmate has one. That means the mate of your soulmate is the soulmate of your mate. If you find one, you find the other and the four of them will have unbreakable bonds as they would be so close. I know all of you loved her and you hate to see Marcus still depressed after all this time, but Didyme was his mate and you will all love his soulmate as she is one of the friendliest people I know." _Whew, I'm so glad that I have explained everything important._

"Wow. I don't even know what to say to that. I did not know there was a difference between a mate and a soulmate. I am glad that Marcus will have a chance at happiness again. (**Okay we all know that is total BS on Aro's part, Didyme was his own sister and he was the one who killed her, I totally think his sincerity is false but Isa doesn't lie so...**) I know I speak for everyone when I say it is sad to see you so depressed all the time, but that will change soon I hope." Aro stated sincerely. _Wow I thought his only emotions were anger, excitement, and wonder. Guess I was wrong then._

"Well I'm so glad I could answer your questions, but if you'll excuse me..."

"And just where do you think you are going young lady?" Caius demanded. _Wow, he fits into the father role nicely. I never would have thought cold, heartless Caius Volturi could have feelings. But you know what they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree and I do have __**some**__ feelings._

"Well, if you haven't noticed father, it is late and I am still somewhat human. I need food, a shower, and some sleep. I also must call my friends and tell them I am not dead. They worry too much about me as it is without me going off to the vampire capitol of the world." I told him.

"How do they know about us? Are they themselves vampires?" Caius asked sternly.

"I'm glad you take the role of a father so serious. No they are not vampires, they are werewolves. Not real werewolves, mind you, shape-shifters. They have a gene that activates when vampires are around so they can protect their tribe and the Cullen's were there long enough to activate the gene." I explained.

"Okay. Alec show Isabella to her room. I want her to be beside you so you can protect her from anything, if need be." Caius ordered. _Gosh, he's only known about me for a few hours and he is more of a parent to me than my mother, whom I lived with for sixteen years._

Alec escorted me to my room and we got to know each other better.

*** End flashback ***

"Time progressed with me getting to know my new family and Alec before I decided it was time to finish high school and go to college. I finished my senior year in Italy and I just graduated from the University of Texas today with a master's degree in writing. I was celebrating when you showed up." I recounted to Peter.

"Wow. I'm almost speechless, but what do you need my help for if your dad is Caius Volturi. You could have him help or you could even ask Alec, I'm sure." Peter said.

"I need your help because you have experience with Maria. She has found Jasper after all this time and is planning on recruiting him again for another army. If he says no, she has a backup plan that is stupid. She believes that if she brings false allegations of him revealing himself to human to the Volturi, that they will execute him. She thinks that while they are occupied with him, that they will be blindsided by an attack from her army and she will defeat them with the element of surprise. Now my father knows of my blood relation to Jasper and would not execute him until I got there. Now they do not know of Maria's plan and it is up to us to foil it. Also, if Jasper is on trial, then all of the Cullen's will be there to witness and testify for him and I feel like messing with their heads a lot. So, the question is Peter, are you game?"

* * *

**A/N: Hey! I wanted to say I love all you guys for favoriting/alerting me and/or my story. I also love your reviews too. Shout outs for their awesome reviews go to armywife1979 and Angelvnzl, thank you! Review for this chapter and you will get a shout out too! Thank you for taking the time to read my story and review it. I really appreciate every one of you.**

– **finnickodairlover – **


	4. Peter

**Hey Guys! I'm writing this as I watch Final Destination 5 so if it seems weird at all please excuse it. DO NOT WATCH THAT MOVIE IF YOU ARE FAINT HEARTED! Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns **_**twilight**_** and its 3 sequels; sadly my name is not Stephanie Meyer so I do not own it at all. But, without further ado, here is Peter and Isa! (;**

* * *

**Last time: **"I need your help because you have experience with Maria. She has found Jasper after all this time and is planning on recruiting him again for another army. If he says no, she has a backup plan that is stupid. She believes that if she brings false allegations of him revealing himself to human to the Volturi, that they will execute him. She thinks that while they are occupied with him, that they will be blindsided by an attack from her army and she will defeat them with the element of surprise. Now my father knows of my blood relation to Jasper and would not execute him until I got there. Now they do not know of Maria's plan and it is up to us to foil it. Also, if Jasper is on trial, then all of the Cullens will be there to witness and testify for him and I feel like messing with their heads a lot. So, the question is Peter, are you game?"

**Peter's POV**

*** Earlier ***

It was Friday night and I was goin' to my favorite bar to pick up my meal for the week. I normally went for the drunkards who try and harass all the pretty ladies, but I felt kinda horny so I was gonna pick up a pretty lady tonight to take home with me if you know what I mean. I wanted a nice healthy meal for once that was good lookin' and 100% female. I knew I wouldn't have any problems pickin' up a human woman with my charm and good looks. I stood at roughly 6'2", broad shouldered, but lean muscled with a strong jaw line. I had shaggy blond hair with a slight curl to it also. With the way we look, Jasper and I could be blood brothers and it never ceases to amaze me.

Before I walked into the bar, however, I was hit with a shitload of information. 'Soulmate'. 'Volturi princess'. 'Help Jasper'. 'Maria'. 'Cullens'. Now since most of it was just one word, it took a while for me to process exactly what it was tryin' to tell me, but I knew without a doubt that as soon as I walked into that bar, my life would change forever. I also knew the proverbial shit was about to hit the fan but I walked into the bar.

As soon as I walked in, a pair of chocolate brown eyes locked onto my own. I was a little unsettled by that to say the least; my human soulmate reacted to my presence as if she were already a vampire. She was the most gorgeous human I had ever seen and I knew she would be even more so as a vampire. She looked to be about 5'4" in height and had legs that could go on for miles it looked like, in the dress she was wearin'. She was slim but had curves in all the right places and her wavy brown hair fell to approximately her mid-back. She looked at me as if she was superior to me and I knew right then that this was going to be an adventure of a lifetime.

*** After Explanations ***

I sat back thinkin' 'bout everything Isabella had just said. She was not fully human. She was the daughter of Caius Volturi. She was the princess, although she didn't say it, I 'knew'. She would be the most powerful vampire in existence when turned. She was Jasper's great-great granddaughter. Maria was trying to overthrow the Volturi. The Cullens were gonna get what they deserved. She wanted me to help her. I don't know why she even asked if she knew the answer.

"Of course I'll help you darlin', why even ask if you know the answer?" I smirked at her. She smirked back, "It amuses me to watch people work it out in their heads."

"Well Peter, you weren't doing anything too important this weekend? No? I didn't think so. How about we leave right now? I want it to be a total surprise." she drawled out with that sexy little smirk of hers. _Does she even know what that does to me?_ I thought, and judging by the evil glint in her eye she does. _What a little cock tease!_

"Oh Peter, your thoughts amuse me, and it is not a tease if you plan on following through with it. Pick your jaw up off the floor. I do not want to be late and time is wasting! I have this all planned out Peter and if you mess that up so help I'll..." she left the threat open but I could see in her eyes that she wasn't kiddin' so I caught up to her quickly.

"How exactly are we gonna be gettin' there darlin'?" I asked, genuinely curious to hear her answer.

"Do you think it is faster to run or fly?" she answered with a question of her own.

"Well they would both be about the same, but running would probably a little faster. The real question is whether you want your arrival known or not?" I inquired.

"Of course I don't want them to know, otherwise I would have called. We'll run. I hope you can keep up with me Peter. I may not be a vampire but I'm as fast, if not faster than one." she smirked _that_ smirk again and chuckled darkly before taking off in the direction of Volterra. _I'm glad no humans were around to see that,_ I thought dryly. It doesn't matter anyway, they would've just assumed it was their imagination.

**Isa's POV**

We arrived in Italy just after dawn the next morning and since we didn't need to be at the castle until 10 am we decided to get some food, well I had food while Peter had a nice scumbag. I was just going over my plan of action when Peter got back from his 'breakfast'.

"So what's the plan Isabella? Who's going in first? What are we gonna do? How do you plan the mess with the Cullens? How are you gonna-" Peter fired off questions faster than I could process them.

"Whoa, chill for a second Captain. You will go in first and act like you own the place like usual, then I will come in after you and heads will be rolling, no pun intended." I answered simply, humored by his questioning.

"That's it? No dramatic entrance?" he actually seemed almost shocked by that and I couldn't contain my chuckle at that.

"How long have you been the Major's second-in-command? Roughly 160 years? How many battles has he let you walk in first and act like you were the first? It's the same strategy I will use today, only there will be no possibility of ANY deaths, unless by my hand. Do you understand me Captain?" I asked him, for once, completely serious. He gave off waves of awe and respect, though no emotion showed on his face and he gave a curt nod.

"I'm sorry Peter. I do that when I'm excited or feel under-respected. Obviously it was because I'm excited. I get to see my family after four years of being away, I get to take out Maria's army, and I get to fuck with the Cullens all in one day. It is almost a dream come true. I realize that if that is one of my dreams than it probably makes me sound crazy, but it's true." I stated with real excitement in my voice and on my face.

I had finished my breakfast and Peter his and it was just about 8. We were in Rome now and by car it would take about three hours to get to Volterra, but by vampire it would take just about one and a half so we set off right away, after we crept into the shadows. We arrived at the city gates at 9:30.

"C'mon Peter! We have to jump this wall and then I'll take us to the throne room. Now hurry your sparkly ass up! We only have 30 minutes and I'm not a very patient person by nature!" I hissed at him as I jumped over the wall myself.

"Alright woman I'm comin'! Jesus you act as if we only had 5 minutes to get there! You know patience is a virtue." Peter replied with an amused smirk.

"You know you have a pretty big ego for someone like yourself Peter. I'm surprised your head isn't too big to fit upon your shoulders. God, your lack of punctuality is insufferable to say the least. Now follow me." I ordered. I led Peter through the underground passage ways to get to the throne room.

When we passed Gianna, she was shocked to see me here, but she recovered quickly. "Isa, I didn't know you were coming or I would have informed everyone." she reached for the phone as to call them and let them know but I stopped her.

"Ah, but where is the fun in surprising them if they know I'm here? Peter and I will just head on in. I know they have _company_ but the surprise is for them as well. I'll talk to you later Gianna. _Ciao._" I replied. _Let the games begin,_ I thought as Peter opened the doors.

"Honey, I'm home!" he shouted with a goofy smile on his face, just like I knew he would.

"Honestly Peter, do you have to be _that_ cheesy?" I scoffed at him, as I gracefully stepped under his outstretched arms.

I grinned widely at the Cullens as soon as I saw them. "Ah, what a pleasant surprise! The Cullens! It is so lovely to see you! I - oh god I've spent too much time with you Aro. Look! I'm even starting to talk like you and I haven't seen you in four years, no less! Anyway! Jasper, Jasper, Jasper, what has the _cagna_ (bitch- Italian) gotten you into now? False allegations of the exposure of our kind to humans, hmm? You do know the repercussions of slander for this would mean your life is forfeit; do you not puttana (whore, slut- Italian)?" I directed this question at Maria.

"You dare insult me _humano_ (human- Spanish)? And say that the vampire race is 'our' kind? You are nothing but a worthless human and I've no idea how you know about us but I'll kill you myself if I have to for insulting me the way you just did." Maria obviously wasn't too happy with the compliments I gave her. Peter snarled at Maria as she took a 'threatening' step toward me, but I waved him off with a smirk.

"Maria," I sang, "you obviously have no idea who you are dealing with here. You must really have a death wish. Calling me a human is one thing, but when you call me worthless, that's personal _cazzone_ (fucker- Italian). That's okay though, I promised you to Major and Captain Whitlock, but the 50 newborns you have stationed outside, they are MINE! Where is your second-in-command? ANSWER ME NOW!" I ordered, a sadistic smile on my face.

"H-h...he's...in here. He in-invisible." she whispered, fearful for once. I looked around the room and sure enough, there he was right behind my father. I was pissed! Not only does she insult me, she goes after MY FATHER FIRST? With a snarl of my own, albeit not as scary as a full vampire's, I marched right up to the stupid prick and hoisted him out of the air and up against the wall.

I guess fear makes him turn visible involuntarily and if he could I think he would be pissing his pants. I smiled sinisterly at him before I decapitated him. He didn't do anything wrong per se, he was just following orders. "Felix. Take care of that." I ordered. He nodded at me before setting the body on fire.

I teleported outside and decapitated the rest of her army with a flick of my wrist. I teleported back to the throne room with all the bodies and they landed neatly in the pyre. I looked at Maria with humor in my eyes. "Your army is gone. Still think you can overthrow the Volturi bitch?" I laughed at my own joke.

"Boys, have fun." I whispered gleefully. I watched as they pulled her apart finger by finger, toe by toe, limb by limb, and threw it in the fire. As long as the head is not burnt, you can feel what happens to _everything_ being torn off and burnt. It was such a beautiful sight to see, that I was sad when they threw the head in.

"Will someone please tell me what the _hell_ just happened?" Carlisle asked astonished. _Wow,_ I thought, _did the good doctor actually just cuss? That must be a first because even Esme looked shocked._ I couldn't help it, being so happy and hearing him cuss, I just burst out laughing, but I think some of it had to do with Jasper and I will get him back later.

* * *

**A/N: I just realized that I never gave a description of Peter in the first chapter, which is why it is in here. I can't believe I missed that! I want to say sorry for the delay in updates, I'm a little behind right now. Review please! (;**


	5. The Cullens

**IMPORTANT! I know some of you are probably wonderin' why Isa never actually comes out and tells Peter that they are soulmates or even that she knew they were, but if you read Chapter 2 carefully, when it is talkin' about her just 'knowing' things it states that it is the same gift her soulmate has and as we all know that is Peter. Also I just wanted to say that this story is going to get more confusing, but I want you to know that it is completely on purpose. I originally planned for this to be like 20 chapters because I'm one of those people who hate really short stories, but this is probably not going to reach 20 chapters unless I make them really short and I don't like that either. Sorry for the really long speech ^_^. Disclaimer: All characters and events relating to and twilight book is not mine (though I wish it were daily, especially Peter), except for the plot and some OCs. **_**Unless otherwise stated, this story is always in Isa's POV**_**. **_**Any foreign languages unless stated otherwise are Italian.**_

* * *

**Last time:** "Will someone please tell me what the hell just happened?" Carlisle asked astonished. Wow, I thought, did the good doctor actually just cuss? That must be a first because even Esme looked shocked. I couldn't help it, being so happy and hearing him cuss, I just burst out laughing, but I think some of it had to do with Jasper and I will get him back later.

"Ah my dear friend it seems we all have been pawns in Isa's secret little game. I would also like to know what just transpired here. Isa_bella_ if you would please enlighten us so?" Aro asked his tone like the calm before the storm. _Oh shit_, I thought, _he used my full name and put emphasis on the bella part. Oh, I'm so in trouble._

"But Aro no one here aside from the deceased, may the majority rest in peace, were actually 'pawns' in my game. I just chose not to inform anyone here of what was going on, other than Captain Whitlock here and he just helped me _strategize_. Should I have warned someone then the shit woulda' hit the fan and we wouldn't ever have been able to fix that, as we would have lost some very valuable members in the fight, such as Jane and Alec and you _know_ I can't lose either of them. I just took it upon myself mostly to fix this 'situation' as it were and look nothing bad happened." I rambled nervously. _Shit, how the hell can he do that? I've gotten in worse trouble and never been nervous before and– JASPER!_

"Major," I drawled out, "do _not_ influence my emotions without my consent because I don't care who you are I will attack, but since you are family and I wouldn't be alive today without you, I won't kill you. Just stop while you are ahead. I don't mean any disrespect or to undermine your authority because, clearly you have more than I, but watch it."

"Will do ma'am. I'm sorry for messin' with your emotions, it's just too much fun and you need to actually feel somethin' more often. Makin' me worry 'bout you ain't helpin' your case any either, _princess_." Jasper smirked at me. _Is he mocking me? I'm gonna rip his dick off! He won't need it 'til his soulmate gets here anyways. He better be lucky I love him. Oh, I __**hate**__ when people mock me._

"Isabella! Hold your tongue for one second. You can't even explain the situation without your anger at _something_ overtaking you, but then again the apple doesn't fall far from the tree does it? I am proud of you though. You did an excellent job." Caius smirked at me, giving me permission to use less informal informalities. I smirked back at him, telling him I read him loud and clear.

"Thank you dad. It prides me to hear you say that, though we all know I don't need any more of an ego boost or it'd be as big as that one's." I jerked my thumb in Peter's direction with a genuine smile on my face. _Knowing how confused and scared I'm makin' the Cullens feel is makin' me really happy and horny for some reason, I swear to God if that is Jasper I'll seriously cut his dick off._

"F-f...father?" Edward squeaked out. He looked like he would pass out any minute if he could. I pursed my lips, "Oh yes, father. He is my biological father. Turns out Renee cheated on Charlie but it didn't surprise me one bit when I found out really, that's just the way she is." I shrugged nonchalantly.

"_Trisavolo_ (great-great grandfather) come here and give me a hug. The first time I see or talk to you in almost five years and all you do is annoy the hell out of me, oh and I'm serious about cuttin' your dick off. It's not like you're gonna need 'til your soulmate gets here and- OH SHIT! The little pixie didn't tell you that you weren't soulmates did she? I'm gonna rip her head off!" I roared. _The bitch was tryin' to take all his shit in a divorce without tellin' him why or that they weren't meant to be! The lyin' little whore has been with Edward secretly for four years! I guess he got over me real quick._ As I went to lunge for her, Peter caught me around the waist in a vise-like grip.

"Let me go Peter! That lying little slut! She never told him they weren't meant to be and she has been with Fuckward for the last four years! I'll cut off his dick and shove it down his throat so far it will be a miracle to get it out without decapitation! LET ME GO! NOW!" I yelled and sent threats but he wouldn't let me go! All of a sudden I started to feel really calm and lucid, almost like I was high and then blackness.

**Peter's POV**

"Damn it Jasper! You sent her too much! Just because she thinks and acts like a vampire doesn't mean she is one, not yet at least. She can't handle the emotional cocktail you just threw at her _stronzo_ (asshole)." I slapped him upside the head as he came over. Huh, usually it's him slappin' me upside the head, alright dude this is surreal. I didn't care though, damn it, I was worried about my little Isabella. _I'll kick his ass myself. At least she isn't harmed in anyway,_ I calmed myself.

My 'gift' kicked in right about then and started spoutin' a whole bunch of information at me at once. 'She will wake up in 2 minutes'. 'Tell the Cullens exactly what happened from the point where Edward left her in the woods to here'. 'There is a bigger threat looming on the horizon than Maria'. 'Ask Isabella about the Romanians after the Cullens are settled'. _What the fuck? The Romanians? What the hell does she know about the Romanians and what the hell is this 'bigger threat than Maria'? I have more questions than answers here and I'm not too happy about some of those questions_.

Isabella's breathing pattern changed from slow deep breaths to faster deep breaths, indicating she was waking up. She never does what I expect. She jumped straight out of my arms, landed in a crouch, and hissed at me. I was too stunned with her reaction for me to react to her but she straightened up as soon as she saw it was me. "I'm sorry Peter. I didn't mean to try and attack you like that and I know we have some things to talk about and we will talk later but first I must talk to the Cullens. If you and Jasper would come with me then that would be great. Dad, uncles, I will talk with you after I get this mess sorted out sorry." she said before heading off toward her private quarters with Jasper, the Cullens, and myself in tow.

**Isa's POV again**

I closed the door to my study after everyone had settled in. I felt like the weight of the world was on my shoulders in that split second I allowed myself to just lean against the door. I sighed, defeated, before comin' to sit on the edge of my cherry wood desk. It matches the theme for my study, as it was all done in dark blood reds and blacks. I had a bookshelf that went around the whole circular room and housed at least 10,000 books. I had a black leather couch, two matching recliners, a love seat, and my desk along with a matching rolling chair as the only furniture in the room. The Cullens and Jasper took up the real furniture as Peter took the rolling chair behind my desk. Since he had heard it all before, he was just there for support.

"I'll start at the birthday party, as that is where most of it started, but I don't want any interruptions. Good? Good. It was my 18th birthday and Alice had thrown me a party that I never wanted to attend in the first place, but I being the _oh so considerate Bella_ attended anyways, so as not to hurt anyone's feelings. It went great until I opened the gift from Carlisle and Esme, and got a paper cut. Most of you reacted normally and just stopped breathing, _others_," I stated glaring at Edward and Alice, "did not. What everyone else saw was Jasper lunging for me and Edward protecting me, but what really happened was that Jasper as my _trisavolo_ tried to lunge at Edward since his blood lust was the highest. Obviously he didn't help me and Edward made it worse by pushing me into the glass table. _Really smart move there Eddie boy_." I drawled out.

"You all decided to pack up and leave for my safety since I didn't belong in 'your' world. You were gone the next day without as much as a fuck you. Edward stayed for a week and– _oh yes I'm gonna reveal all your closet skeletons Eddie_– then took me for a walk one day in the forest. I was uneasy at first, but _compliant little no-spirit Bella_ went with Edward anyways. That was the best and worst decision of my life. It was there that he proceeded to break up with me, and I would have taken it like a normal teenager had Edward not been 'playing' with his food like he was. Did you know vampires can give off certain pheromones to attract humans to them like a moth to light? Edward had been doing that to me since we talked that first day in biology. Cutting anything cold turkey is super hard but if you had _two_ vampires give off those pheromones it is nearly impossible to break through. Alice just wanted to help her soulmate; she just didn't know the effect it would have once it was gone. That is mostly what broke me, but his words that day helped a lot too. _What a lovely speech Edward!_ I just want to share a few of my favorite points with your family. 'You aren't good for me'. 'Your mind is like a sieve, these memories will fade in time'. 'I don't want you'. 'My kind...we are very easily distracted'. I see now how that last one worked! You distracted yourself by fucking Alice behind Jasper's back! Even if you are soulmates, she was still married to Jasper at the time and that my friend is called adultery." I took in a big breath.

"I had lain on the forest in the rain for 11 hours before Sam, the Alpha of the pack, and my brother in spirit, found me. I was a zombie for nearly two months before I realized what the _fuck_ had happened to me. I came back to the world of the living and then promptly tried to beat the shit out of a shape-shifter. I honestly had forgotten all about the old Quileute legends, but just like with the cold ones they really do turn into wolves. As you have seen I do not like to be mocked and Paul Lahote was mocking me. He was fucking lucky it was before Vic or I really could've beaten the shit out of him and you know what? We became the best of friends with our anger issues and the way our minds work, aside from appearances we could be twins. My best friend, Jacob Black was actually the one who told me what he was, I just didn't believe him 'till Paul phased in front of me and tried to take a bite out of me. Jacob had told me that they had been having trouble catching this one leech with wild red hair and I knew he was talking about Victoria. I told them everything they needed to know and even got some help from my gift enough to tell them about her gift of 'evasiveness'. We had just made a plan to get rid of her when I was vampire-kidnapped." I chuckled darkly at that rememberin' my time there **(the next chapter will be a flashback to her time in Vicky's clutches, but I'm gonna continue with her debriefing of the Cullens for this chapter. Please don't kill me o.O). **

"Victoria had made her own little newborn army to go up against the wolves, just to get to me. She had only just started because she only had 9 newborns and herself. Did you know the most painful torture for a human to endure would the injecting of venom into the bloodstream, just to suck it back out seconds before you start to change? Vicky thought it would be fun to watch me screaming, only her plan backfired when I didn't so much as flinch. It hurt, of course, just imagine your change and multiply that by I have no idea, I can't even count all the times she did that to me but it's almost safe to bet I have the same number of scars if not more than Jasper. Vic didn't think there would be any side-effects though, but if you bite someone, even without using venom there will always be a trace amount left over. There is so much left over venom in my blood that I am slowly but surely already changing. If I only had a few I would not be changing as we spoke but that's not the case. If my estimate is correct, it's been four years, so in about two months I will be a vampire, if I'm not actually changed by then. It sure would save a lot of pain." I didn't like those memories at all; they were all filled with so much pain and anger, that if I dwell long enough I will be consumed by it.

"I was there for a month before I was half-way strong enough to break out of my bonds, two months exactly before I did. I managed to call the pack and tell them where I was before Vic showed up. She always showed up with her 'second' but that day she came alone and that was her final mistake. I ended the bitch swiftly and efficiently before the pack showed and disposed of her newborns. They were unsettled, to say the least, when they found out I killed Victoria and how and the only thing we came up with for an explanation was that I had to have already had a significant amount of venom in my system to be strong enough to rip her apart, even with all the trace amounts she left. So I started researching Carlisle's medical journals. The only plausible answer was that I was born with it in my body, so I looked at my birth certificate. Charlie had never actually seen it and Renee had it so I called and asked who my real father was. She broke down and told me about the time she was in Italy and the nice young gentleman helped her find her way back to her hotel since she was lost. I then understood why she made me learn Italian, so I could meet my real father one day. Well, imagine the shock I felt when she told me his name was Caius Volturi. I booked a flight for the next day and told the pack of my plans, and Charlie that I was finishing high school there and somehow he bought that." I was still confused on how he thought that was the truth.

"I found the castle as a tourist and then had some fun messing with Alec before telling them my story. They were all suspicious but I think my superior knowledge of mates, soulmates, and yes the reproductive system won them over. _I'm sure my chipper attitude had a big part too._ I stayed here for a year getting to know everyone, while finishing high school before I left to Texas for college. I graduated valedictorian, top of my class yesterday with a master's in writing and an agent for my first novel already. I was having a shot of Jack at my favorite pub, waiting for something important to happen and then in walks Peter, and I knew right then that with him in my life, it will never get boring. After telling him my full tale, I told him Jasper needed help and we ran here as soon as he said yes. I had known what Maria was planning for over a month but there was always a missing piece to the puzzle until Peter came and he was my only hope at winning. Now as for whether I will forgive any of you or not? Jasper is a Whitlock and the head of his own coven therefore not a real part of your coven so he is forgiven as he had no say in what you chose. Alice and Edward will never be forgiven because I don't like liars or adulterers. The rest of you will have to earn it but there is a tiny possible that it is even possible. I'm not a forgiving person by nature and that girl you left behind in Forks never actually existed, it was the way Edward and Alice wanted me to be and this is the real me so get used to it!" I smirked at them before showing them the door. I had to talk to my father and uncles and then I had to talk to Jasper and Peter_. Haven't I done enough talking yet? At least it's not memories,_ I thought wryly before I was sucked into a strong one and darkness surrounded me once more. _Fuck_!

* * *

**A/N: The next chapter will be a detailed version of her two months at Camp Vicky. I know she doesn't let them stay long enough for you to hear their reactions to her story, but they will be made known as some apologize and others, well I don't want to give anything away! I also want to give credit where credit is due. The biting and sucking out the venom came from the most wonderful story "A Crimson Change" by **_**rubiconqueen **_**although I did tweak it, it was her original idea and she deserves the credit. If you haven't read her story you should, it's great, in fact I am re-reading it right now. Anyways don't you guys feel like lucky fucks right now? Two new chapters in one day? This chapter in and of itself is the longest I have posted thus far and hopefully I can get longer or at least stay in the 3000 word range. I'm so proud of myself and I would love to know IN DETAIL what you think of the story! Thanks for all of your awesome support! **_**Ciao babes. **_

**- finnickodairlover -  
**


	6. IMPORTANT AN

This is actually about how Fanfiction is deleting stories with too much sex or violence. Fanfiction will be losing a lot of readers and authors if this happens. Please take the time read what is below and I promise you the new chapter will be up tonight or tomorrow morning.  
Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.  
Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.  
For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.  
It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.  
If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.  
While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.  
For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01  
Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu  
Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187  
blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Wolvenstrom

donalgraeme

Rin O' Gen  
Fuyutaro son

Kikyohater220

chaos-bardock

Leafy8765

Philip Ontakos

tamys

kenegi

angelbeets

juia

DirkSamuelsMusicTheory

Rin O' Gen  
Blood Shifter2  
Plague's Vengeance  
Mira SeverusSirius Black-Snape

Voldyismyfather

finnickodairlover

Marine76  
If you could do what some other authors have done and post this petition as a temporary new chapter on some of your stories to help spread the word? It would help a lot it's how I found out about this  
Also there is a petition running on the change . org website just type in fanfiction in the search bar and sign! PLEASE! THEY ARE APPARENTLY REMOVING FICS WITH EXPLICIT SEXUAL CONTENT AND VIOLENCE!  
See you in .net  
Save .net


	7. Pack Meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm SO sorry that it has been so long since I last posted but I lost all my work and had a recent close death in the family and life has been a little hectic, but I'm back now and I'm going to try for once a month postings, if not more. Disclaimer: All characters and events relating to and about** _twilight_** the book is not mine (though I wish it were daily, especially Peter and Garrett), except for the plot and some OCs.** Unless otherwise stated, this is always Isa's POV. **_Any foreign languages unless stated otherwise are Italian. _****(Also let's pretend that ALL the known wolves have phased already, da?)**

* * *

**Last time: ** "I found the castle as a _tourist_ and then had some fun messing with Alec before telling them my story. They were all suspicious but I think my superior knowledge of mates, soulmates, and yes the reproductive system won them over. I'm sure my chipper attitude had a big part too. I stayed here for a year getting to know everyone, while finishing high school before I left for Texas for college. I graduated valedictorian, top of my class yesterday with a master's in writing and an agent for my first novel already. I was having a shot of Jack at my favorite pub, waiting for something important to happen and then in walks Peter, and I knew right then that with him in my life, it will never get boring. After telling him my full tale, I told him Jasper needed help and we ran here as soon as he said yes. I had known what Maria was planning for over a month but there was always a missing piece to the puzzle until Peter came and he was my only hope at winning. Now as for whether I will forgive any of you or not? Jasper is a Whitlock and the head of his own coven therefore not a real part of your coven so he is forgiven as he had no say in what you chose. Alice and Edward will never be forgiven because I don't like liars nor adulterers. The rest of you will have to earn it but there is a tiny possible that it is even possible. I'm not a forgiving person by nature and that girl you left behind in Forks never actually existed, it was the way Edward and Alice wanted me to be and this is the real me so get used to it!" I smirked at them before showing them the door. I had to talk to my father and uncles and then I had to talk to Jasper and Peter. _Haven't I done enough talking yet? At least it's not memories,_ I thought wryly before I was sucked into a strong one and darkness surrounded me once more. _Fuck!_

* * *

_*** Flashback ***_

___"So, this meeting has been called together in the event that some new evidence has been brought to our attention. As, we all know that there is only one vampire in the immediate area, we had ruled out the thought of an attack on our land and people, us included. We also know that she did bring in help from a friend, which we disposed of in the meadow two weeks ago. The most troubling thing is that she hasn't shown back up yet, but for all we know, she could have given up and gone home." Sam started off the meeting, listing boring facts that we all had heard before and probably would again if someone did not stop his incessant ranting. I gladly volunteered for that, just so I could scare the living shit out of all of them though, since they didn't know I was there._

_"She's not gone and she will be back." I stated plainly with a smirk on my face. I laughed as everyone bar Paul, who just smirked back at me, jumped a foot in the air and growled. "Oh...y-you...sh-should ha-have ...s-seen your f-f-faces!" I managed to get out between laughs._

_"Bella?! H-how did you get in here? And how do you even know what we are talking about?" Sam asked, a little shaken._

"Well let's see...I came in through the front door. You know, you really should lock that or better yet, close it in the first place. And you are talking about Victoria, the red-headed _cagna_(bitch), no?" I answered calmly with fresh humour dancing in my eyes.

"What?! How could you have gotten in without us being able to sme-hear you at all? Even if we were talking, I have pretty good ears. And how did you know what we were talking about? I never mentioned a physical description of any kind for the woman." Sam stated uneasily and suspiciously.

"Ohhhh, you caught me," I teased, "and I _know_ you have good ears and noses too. Also, who else would you have been talking about? Before her, not including the _Cullens_, there hasn't been a leech in Forks or La Push since your grandfathers or even great-grandfathers were a part of the pack. I am concerned that with the absence of the Cullens and only _one_ vampire around that it would still cause _seven more _of you to phase. There is something wrong here and I am going to figure out what it is."

At that, Paul couldn't handle the strain of keeping quiet and burst out in loud guffaws. I couldn't contain my laughter either, and so decided to join him. "Oh God that was just too good! I-i-i'm gonna start cryin' over here Isa! You are too good, and I can't believe they were that scared of you!" Paul somehow managed to get out between laughs.

"Paul! Did you tell an outsider our secrets?! And a leech-loving pale-face at that?!" Leah yelled in outrage. _Ohhhh, I hate this bitch already! _I thought, but just as I was about to go bash her face in Paul beat me to the punch almost literally.

"What did you just call her bitch?!" Paul snarled out and if I wasn't his soul-sister, seriously, I would have totally just drooled over him, because that was sweet. But, before he actually did bash her face in, I pulled him back and threw him in his chair.

"Really Paul, I can handles my own battles. I can also handle stuck-up bitches who think the world revolves around them and no one else should be privy to a secret she knows, even if it is urgent or need to know either." I smiled sweetly at Paul before smirking at the she-wolf in front of me.

"Now, where were we? Oh yeah, we were talking about how I knew about you. Well, I've always known about you, but I didn't really believe until dear little baby alpha told me some tribe legends earlier this year and that cemented it." I said.

"What do you mean when you say 'I've always known'?" Sam asked cautiously.

"Maybe I'll tell you at a different date, but now you need some help coming up with a battle strategy so you can capture her. I would do it myself, but obviously I have not reached my full potential yet, and no I will not explain what I mean by that. Anyone have any _good _ideas that you haven't tried or come close to trying before?" I asked and waited for someone to answer, when Paul nodded to me.

"You've got to be joking. No way Paul! I'm not doing that! I still have things to do before I die, _grazie mille_!" I yelled at him and he raised an eyebrow as if to say 'it's just a suggestion'.

"I'm so confused, what just happened?" Sam asked.

"My dumb ass anima-fratello just suggested using me as bait, and while that would work, I do not wish to die yet. I have too much to do before I do, if that time even comes at all." I stated, glaring at Paul. "Anyway, I was going to suggest a diversion. You know two or three of you chase her towards a certain point where the rest of you are waiting and she'll be surrounded."

"That sounds great actually. We will try that. Thank you. Alright everyone that is all for this meeting, but there will be a bonfire tomorrow night and I'd like you to come Bella so you can explain everything to us in detail." Sam smirked at me like the cat who caught the canary.

"Excellent! I've been meaning to crash one with Paul, but if I don't get in trouble for it this time then that's even better!" I smirked right back at him.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I thought if I could finish just the pack meeting I'll post that and the torture will be nest chapter. Promise! Reviews are love! Hate on me all you want for not posting too, I'm a big girl and I can take it, it's nice to know you care!**


End file.
